emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 1569 (27th June 1991)
Plot Nick is cool with Elsa as he heads off to work. Sam tries to get out of going to school again. Dolly tells Kim that the kids are now teasing him about Matt not being around for the father's race at the school sports day. Rachel worries to Sarah that she feels guilty of her engagement to Michael saying she doesn't even want to wear the ring. Sarah informs her that Jack has proposed to her a few times but she's always declined as she doesn't want to spoil things. Rachel tells her she feels the same and realises she needs to talk with Michael. Frank informs Chris that there should be no way anyone can trace the hijack back to them. Tony asks Kathy to give him horse-riding lessons, explaining he's a complete beginner. She agrees to take him for his first lesson tonight and he invites her for a meal afterwards. Joe is disappointed when he and Michael take their lambs to the market and only make £35. Rachel practices what she's going to say to Michael. Sarah informs Jack that Rachel doesn't want to marry Michael. Nick cuts his finger while working in the garden. He tells Frank that he and Elsa have argued. Frank encourages him to apologise and take Elsa some flowers, whether he is in the wrong or not. Archie has taken over an ice cream van from a friend of his for a few weeks while he is on holiday. Seth learns that Alan is planning to open a restaurant in the old tap room. Kathy and Tony are in hysterics when she tries to teach him how to get on a horse and he falls off. Dolly and Sam stop off at Archie's van for an iced lolly. They inform him he has competition from another ice cream van in the area. Nick brings Elsa flowers and apologises for shouting at her. Alan discovers that Caroline and Kathy are keeping a glass full of tips on the bar. Rachel calls round to see Michael. Elsa assures Nick that she's not having an affair. She tells him Louise dared her into going the pub one night rather the evening class to see if she could get away with it. Nick tells her he feels a fool, knowing that she did. She tells him that the course was harder than she expected and she feared he would think her feeble if she dropped out so decided to pretend she was going along and hung around in Hotten until it was time to come back. Nick asks her to be honest with him in future and they agree to forget about it. Rachel explains how she feels to Michael, saying she feels it's too soon for marriage and bad timing with her going to university anyway. He's relieved that she's not wanting to break up with him completely and she's pleased that he's taken the news well. She gives him the ring back but he tells her to keep it, whether she chooses to wear it or not. Cast Regular cast *Joe Sugden - Frazer Hines *Dolly Skilbeck - Jean Rogers *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Kathy Merrick - Malandra Burrows *Nick Bates - Cy Chadwick *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Kim Tate - Claire King *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Sarah Connolly - Madeleine Howard *Archie Brooks - Tony Pitts *Sam Skilbeck - Benjamin Whitehead *Elsa Feldmann - Naomi Lewis *Michael Feldmann - Matthew Vaughan *Rev. Tony Charlton - Stephen Rashbrook *Mrs. Bates - Diana Davies *Alice Bates - Kimberly Hewitt (uncredited) Guest cast None. Locations *3 Demdyke Row - Living room *Emmerdale Farm - Yard and farmhouse kitchen *Home Farm - Grounds, kitchen and stables *Hotten Cattle Market *Main Street *The Woolpack - Public bar *Unknown road *Victoria Cottage - Front room Notes * This episode was released on the following commercial releases: ** Emmerdale 8 DVD released by MMT Laukkanen Ltd on 24th February 2017. Category:1991 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:Episodes released on DVD